The Girl and the Wizard
by dei-chan14
Summary: Naruto is a cunning wizard while Sakura is a fiery civilian. Both of them had their needs and it just so happened that they fit each others requirements perfectly. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This will be my first fanfiction. And yeah, it is definitely a NaruSaku fic. So please, no character bashing ok. This fiction is AU. So please pardon me if the characters are little bit OOC. Also, I modified some things so that everything would suit the needs of this story. So please don't wonder if some things or places are not what they are supposed to be. Please pardon my grammatical errors for English is only my second language. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Konoha was considered as the richest and safest civilian village in the whole Fire Country. Not only is it rich with natural resources, it was resided by smart and peace-loving people, making the place so auspicious. It was the safest village because just beside it, lays Mount Hokage. This mountain was said to be the boundary between normal civilians and magical wizards. The wizards who habituate the mountain were automatically considered a part of the magical military force of the Fire Country. But such wizards are only allowed to join the said force only after they have become 20. Thus, teenage wizards are much like ordinary civilian teenagers.

Today, the people of Konoha were busy preparing for the annual Harvest Festival. But unlike any other year, this year's preparation was much more intense. Not only were each family preparing hard for their feasts, they were also preparing their daughter/s who could all be candidates for a particular wizard's bride. And by the looks of it, this wizard isn't supposed to be taken lightly. After all, he was the son of the all so famous wizard, Minato Namikaze.

Tsunade sighed in resignation. Finally, her work for the day was done. She can finally wander in the streets of Konoha and drink sake all day and all night long. She looked past the window on her right and saw the people preparing and enjoying themselves for this day as well. She felt happy at the thought that she would be able to join their fun later on. After all, today was the annual Harvest Festival. 'If I could just fix these stacks of paperwork, then I could finally go!' Tsunade thought happily while stacking her paperwork and placing them in the cabinet afterwards. And as if on cue, her door came pounding loud. A vein popped on her forehead.

"Okaa-sama. Okaa-sama!"Came the voice of none other than one of her adoptive daughters, Ino. At first glance, no one would've thought that they weren't blood-related. Tsunade couldn't blame the people for their wrong suspicions though. After all, they had the same platinum-blonde hair and the same curvaceous body. They also had the same loud attitude. But Ino definitely doesn't have the same fiery temper that Tsunade possesses. Only her other adoptive daughter somehow inherited it from her. But that was completely another story. Tsunade sighed exasperatedly. "Come in Ino. What do you want anyway? Shouldn't you be preparing for the festival along with your sister?"

Ino came in and went to Tsunade's desk. She slammed both hands on the oak table and began her rant.

"That's what I came here for Okaa-sama. Sakura just wouldn't budge. She's being too obsessed in working hard again." Ino said as she shook her head in disapproval. "I tried to convince her to leave her work for a while and just have fun in the festival for the remainder of the day, but I guess that she's just too stubborn."

"So to cut it short, you came here to deliver me the imperative of convincing Sakura to stop her work and come with you to the festival later. Am I correct Ino?" Tsunade said passively while looking straight at Ino's blue eyes. Ino just nodded dumbly surprised that Tsunade could read her so well.

"Where is she anyway?" Tsunade asked impatiently. Seriously, Sakura was hindering her from enjoying the rest of her day off. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel proud of Sakura. From the moment that she had adopted her, Tsunade immediately knew that she was a prodigy in the field of medicine. Heck, she even knew that one day, Sakura would be able to surpass her. Sakura was also a stunning girl. She has exotic pink hair and a set of glimmering emerald orbs. Her skin was pale and flawless. She could be deemed perfect. But she was just a workaholic. "She's at the laboratory Okaa-sama. She was working on some sort of medicine." Ino said, as if trying to halt Tsunade from her train of thoughts. And with a final nod, Tsunade alongside Ino, started their journey towards Konoha Research Institute.

To say that Sakura was tired would be an understatement. She's clearly fatigued, exhausted and most of all sleep-deprived. Heck, she hasn't even eaten right for the past two days! She just couldn't bring herself to stop working on this pill. It was a pill that could revive your strength once you feel like you're going to pass out or just simply tired. This could be her biggest break once the pill's function could be proved. But alas, even after six months of research and hard work, she just couldn't make it work. She groaned out loudly letting her exhaustion take over her. 'Let me doze off for a little while.' She thought as she slowly closed her eyes shut. She began to enjoy her moment of reprieve. And with that, sleep took over her.

"Hey forehead! Open up!" Ino said as she pounded on the wooden door of the laboratory. Sakura bolted up from her seat, clearly in the bad mood and stared at the door.'Ino? What the hell is she doing here? Didn't I tell her that I wasn't going to the festival?' Sakura thought enraged by Ino's disturbance of her mini slumber. She began to saunter towards the door and opened it angrily.

"Ino! What the hell? I already told you that I'm not coming to the festival with you ok? Now if you'd excuse me, I'll be resuming with my work." Sakura closed the door only to be stopped by Ino's foot. Sakura was honestly pissed off with Ino's frequent disturbance. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Oh yeah. Sakura's going to give Ino some piece of her mind. "INO I-"

"Fat chance Sakura. You're coming with Ino to the festival whether you like it or not." Tsunade intervened, stopping Sakura in the middle of her sentence.

"Okaa-sama! I never really noticed that you were there." Sakura gasped in astonishment. "I'm sorry Okaa-sama. I believe that I cannot abandon my work today. There's still so much that needs to be done."

"Pfft. You always make too many excuses Sakura." Tsunade said, growing tired of the conversation. "Chill down a little bit now would you? Everything has their right time and today just isn't the time for working. It's a day of fun and relaxation." With that being said, Ino started to drag Sakura out of the laboratory. Sakura sighed in defeat.

"I guess I couldn't change your minds now can I?" Sakura asked with a weak smile.

"Yup. Now come on forehead. We need to get you dressed. Okaa-sama, we'll be taking our leave now." Ino said glancing at Tsunade while at the same time tugging Sakura's arm.

"Whatever Ino-pig. Bye Okaa-sama." Sakura said playfully.

"Okay. Have some fun brats!" And with that being said, the three of them departed in different ways.

Naruto Uzumaki was always considered as a cunning wizard. He graduated Wizarding School at an early age and was always at the top of the class. He came from a prestigious family that served the Land of Fire as a part of their magical military force. Someday, Naruto would also be granted the role of being a member of the Land of Fire's magical military force but as of now, he's just enjoying life as a normal teenager. Well, even if he's a wizard, he's still considered as a normal human teenager after all. He performs tons of pranks and often displays insolence towards the elderly. Also, as you can see, he is actually quite a player. He dates different girls but never once did he take any of them seriously, much to his parents' dismay. Whenever they tried to ask him why he wouldn't just pick a girl he'd stick with forever, he just says that he's not really interested or that he cannot find a girl beautiful enough to suit his needs. And that's why he's here in Konoha. He was here in search of the girl that would eventually be his wife, or at least be in a long-term relationship with him. After all, it was said that Konoha was home to the most beautiful women in the whole Fire Country.

'It wouldn't hurt to try.' Naruto thought as he walked through the bustling streets of Konohagakure. To be honest, Naruto wasn't particularly interested in girl hunting. Usually, girls were the ones to look and fawn over him. Not the other way around. He's just doing this because his parents ordered him to look for 'the right one' as they would say it. Naruto took a seat at a nearby bench then sighed in complete exasperation. He just wasn't in the mood today. And to make things worse, he could feel eyes staring at him and tiny voices squirming and giggling. 'Oh crap.' Naruto stood up hastily and began walking away. But he was too late. The girls have already gathered around Naruto, trying to flirt with him.

"Naruto-kun, please come with me." One girl said. "Fuck off bitch! Naruto-kun is clearly not into you! He likes me better than you, right Naruto-kun?" Another girl said. "You two are so pathetic. Naruto-kun only has eyes for me you know?" The third girl chimed in. All of the girls argued on who Naruto likes afterwards.

'Oh boy. I'm in serious shit here' Naruto thought. 'Good thing I have some magic up my sleeves.' He smirked. "See you later ladies!" Naruto said as he leapt high into the air. Slowly his view of the girls and the other people grew smaller and smaller. Soon after, he was already soaring high in the sky. And if possible, his smirk only grew wider.

Ino always knew that Sakura wasn't one of those girls who'd feel confident and complacent about their appearance. Ever since they were children at the orphanage, Ino knew just how insecure Sakura really was. This is because other children always teased and bullied her for having a large forehead and abnormal eye and hair color. At normal circumstances, Ino would be very resentful and would comfort Sakura if she were to feel that she's not pretty. But this time is not considered as a normal circumstance.

Ino was growing tired of Sakura's behavior. Once she's at work, she would always be so confident and fiery. But once you ask her to dress herself into something pretty or at least order her to make herself look good, she would become so bashful. Ino groaned in frustration Sakura's sudden sheepishness was the only thing hindering them from getting in the festival early. The mere thought of not getting into the festival on time pissed Ino off.

"Sakura aren't you done yet?" Ino asked, her voice obviously laced with irritation.

"A-Ano, Ino I think this kimono doesn't suit me. Ju-Just go on without me." Sakura stammered.

"What do you mean it doesn't suit you? Are you questioning my fashion sense?" Ino hissed through gritted teeth. She rummaged every store in Konoha just to find that red kimono. And now Sakura's complaining that it doesn't suit her? Out of sheer anger and irritation, Ino barged into Sakura's room. Then, what she saw made her mouth fall agape.

"Sakura, you look hot! Now come on, we need to put some make-up on your face and fix your hair!" Ino exclaimed, her words seething with pride of her sister's beauty.

"Really? Thanks Ino. That means a lot to me." Sakura said sincerely. 'Count on Ino to make you feel better.' She thought, a small and genuine smile forming at the corners of her lips.

"Well come on forehead!" Ino shouted. "Let's get done with this."

"Hai!" Just then did Sakura realize that everything Ino did for her today was worth the leave from work.

Naruto lied lazily on the top of the roof of some sort of bakery in town. He was seriously trapped there for as long as the festival hasn't started yet. Why do you ask? It's because if he went down and mingled with the crowd now, girls would probably chase him down. Naruto, being the smart man that he is, decided to just lie on the roof and wait for the festival to begin. That way, all the girls would be out and he had saved enough energy to hunt for them.

"It's almost dusk. I guess the festival is about to begin." Naruto said to no one in particular. "Might as well start the fun." Naruto leapt from the building, a smirk plastered on his face.

Sakura and Ino were walking to town to attend the festival. Sakura was clad in a red kimono with gold trimmings while Ino was clad in a violet kimono with white trimmings. Both of them held their hair up and put a moderate amount of make-up on their faces. Most of the men were gawking at them but neither any of them paid much attention. They were just walking merrily towards their destination.

Sakura noticed something odd about Ino. Unlike her who was just sauntering, Ino was skipping and humming happily to herself. Sakura became more suspicious. 'What could Ino be up to? Why is she abnormally happy?'

"Hey Ino-pig, tell me honestly. What's up with the sudden giddiness?" Sakura asked while eyeing Ino suspiciously. At this question, Ino's skipping halted.

"Huh? Haven't you heard?" Ino asked, confused by Sakura's question.

"Heard of what pig?" Ino looked at Sakura dumbfounded. 'Doesn't Sakura know what's going on around here? Gosh, how long has Sakura been away from TV?' Ino sighed at this.

"Sakura in case you haven't heard, Naruto's here in Konoha today to search for his bride." Ino said while wiggling her finger in front of Sakura.

"What? Who's Naruto?" Ino face-palmed herself. "Seriously forehead. You need to watch TV every once in a while. Being too bent up in work is certainly unhealthy for you. Now come with me." Ino dragged Sakura towards the town.

Sakura thought that everything would run smoothly tonight. But that was her biggest miscalculation of all.

Sakura wasn't expecting this to happen. Ino was gone. No one would be with her throughout the course of the festival. She decided to just look for Ino but remembered that she didn't even know where Ino went to. How did everything come to this anyway? Even Sakura didn't know how. For all that she remembered, she was just buying some ice cream for herself and Ino but once she was done, Ino was already out of sight. Sighing exasperatedly, Sakura decided to scan every corner of Konoha. But what Sakura didn't know is that fate will be cruel to her tonight.

A/N: I'm so sorry if this was a bad way to start a story… Please review and please give constructive criticism ;


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there guys! Thank you for all of those wonderful reviews, favs and follows. Hopefully, they have inspired me to do this second chapter earlier than expected. Please pardon my bad grammar for English is only my second language. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Sakura were long ago together.

ooo

Ino was mad.

And it wasn't because she knew that she'd left Sakura alone in the middle of town, but she was rather pissed off by her current disposition. Ino, along with a massive crowd of girls were searching for their 'Naruto-kun.' But as long as they kept searching for the handsome wizard, the more they got distant from his location.

'Maybe Naruto-kun just doesn't like girls like us.' Ino thought through gritted teeth. That can't be true can it? Ino was beautiful to most of the men's eyes. Naruto not liking her physique was just impossible. Or that at least that's just how Ino sees thing. With a final huff of annoyance, Ino turned to the massive herd of girls.

"Let's go to the last place to look ladies! To the park we go!" Ino shouted enthusiastically.

And with that, the herd of drooling girls stomped their way to the park.

ooo

Sakura sauntered lazily along the crowded streets of Konoha. She has long ago given up in searching for Ino. With a mass of people this thick in her view, it would be hard to locate Ino. After all, there were a lot of platinum-blonde-haired girls residing in Konoha. And now here she was, wandering off until she found a place where she could breathe more freely. She swore she's going to kill Ino for leaving her alone in such a densely populated place.

"Where to, where to?" Sakura whispered to herself. Now that she thought about it, everywhere here in town was just too crowded tonight. Well, at least with the exception of her house. But it would take so long for her to get back home. And besides, she was in a very bad mood to walk a long route for now. Finding the nearest and a possibly silent place was the only viable option left for her.

"The town square is definitely crowded this time around and the market is always occupied by people whether there is a festival or not." Sakura sighed in sheer exasperation. "Oh! This is all so hopeless!"

"I guess the nearest place where I'm currently at is the park. Yeah! I'll go to the park and wait until the fireworks display is done! I'm sure by that time, the amount of people out here would be lessened." Sakura concluded happily while jogging happily towards the park.

ooo

Naruto grunted in annoyance as he sensed danger coming his way. And what may this danger be, you ask? It's basically the herd of drooling girls who were trying so hard to win him over. He wasn't worrying that he would be slaughtered and harassed by the girls but rather, he was afraid that he may not be able to find a bride suitable for his needs. Naruto sighed. He wasn't going to give up just yet. But for the time being, he'll hide in the tree he currently was sitting at in the park. He needed some rest.

Slowly, Naruto slumped against the trunk protruding the branch he sat on and gently closed his eyes. But before he could delve in slumber, a particular voice woke him up. He glanced down and saw a peculiar-looking girl sitting on a bench beneath the tree he was hiding at and saw that she was mumbling incoherent curses. Naruto smirked. The girl was undeniably pretty. She had pink hair tied up into some sort of ponytail and porcelain-like skin shining against the moonlight. But only one thing really captivated Naruto the most. It was her eyes. Her eyes were a vibrant sea foam green. Naruto could not help but become interested in this girl. She was intriguing indeed. Naruto's smirk widened.

"I guess it's fun to play with her for a while." Naruto chuckled, resting his eyes on the pink-haired girl.

ooo

Sakura sighed in defeat. She finally managed to get to the park. Hastily, she went to the nearest bench she could see. It was situated beside a tall tree. She sauntered towards it and sat down. Once she sat down, irritation seemed to seep in her veins and once again, Sakura started to speak curses about Ino and how she would get revenge on her later on. But Sakura knew that her angry tirade couldn't last forever. She was tired after all. She sighed in sheer exhaustion. She then decided to enjoy the slightly peaceful atmosphere of the park.

Sakura enjoyed her temporarily calm surroundings and remained oblivious to a pair of eyes burning holes at the back of her head.

ooo

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait and short chapter you guys…. I promise I would write a longer chapter and update this story by February or March…. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites…. Happy holidays minna! R&R!

~dei-chan14~


End file.
